pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12 - Team Rocket Return’s, Timothy Return’s
The next morning when Ash got up and after he took a quick shower he went into kitchen where he joined Misty, Brock, Rodney and Tanza who where eating breakfast. "Good Morning Ash." greeted Misty "Morning everybody. Hay has anybody seen Pikachu, Infernape, and Saurava?" asked Ash "Yea they went outside this morning with Chris, Myra, Kachu, Nina, Nikita and Lucaria." replied Tanza "Ok." nodded Ash Ash turned around to leave out of the Kitchen, but he was suddenly stopped when Misty called out his name causing him to turn back around. "Hay Ash don't forget to eat something." reminded Misty as she passed him a plate. "Thanks." nodded Ash as he grabbed the plate and left out of the kitchen. When he got outside he saw Pikachu sitting on a rock with Saurava and Infernape standing beside him. “Hay Pikachu, Saurava, and Infernape what's up?" asked Ash "Sa." said Saurava "Infer." said Infernape "Pika." motioned Pikachu pointing at something. Ash looked and saw that he was pointing at Chris and Myra moving around as if they were dancing. He watched as they swayed back and forth in complete sync in several graceful motions which seemed like fighting to a point. He looked in front of them and saw that Timothy's pokémon were doing the same thing. "Wow look at them." stared Ash looking at Chris, Myra and the pokémon. "Hay what are yea doing?" asked Rodney as he came out of the house. "Just looking at them. What are they exactly doing?" asked Ash "They are doing Kata’s.” noted Rodney "What is a Kata?" wondered Ash "Kata's are planned move's that look like ballet or dance's that people use to practice blocks, kicks, strikes, and punches in a graceful pattern of movement." explained Rodney "So they do a series of punch's, blocks, and kick's in a dance like movement." clarified Ash "Yea...Pretty much, kata's are a great way to learn Budo." explained Rodney “What's that?” asked Ash "Budo means Martial Arts or Warriors Way." stated Chris as he walked up to them. "Well if you ask me it just sounds like a good way to learn how to fight." chuckled Rodney "Well to be honest it is. Kata's are one of the best ways to learn offensive and defensive fighting." nodded Chris "Is it hard to learn?" asked Ash "Well some are, but there are some real easy one's you can learn." nodded Chris Just then they open again and when they turned around the saw Tanza, Misty, and Brock all came out of the house. "Well are you all ready to go?" asked Tanza "Where are we going?” questioned Rodney "We're going to go meet Timothy on his way here." explained Tanza "Oh ok." shrugged Rodney "Now Kachu watch everybody and we'll bring Timothy back to you today. Ok." smiled Tanza "Pika." nodded Kachu waving at them as they all headed toward T-Town. ............................................................... Meanwhile high above them in the sky north of Ash and co a giant Mewoth hot air balloon floated over T-Town. "Well James mind telling me where we are?" asked A female voice "Well Jessie my world book on geological regions tells me that we're in the Jetix Region and that we're just above T-town." explained James "And by the look of it this place is riddling with all kinds of pokémon." said Another male voice looking over the edge of the basket through a pair of binoculars. "Hay Mewoth let me see those." snarled Jessie She snatched the binoculars from Meowth knocking him over the edge of the basket, but before he went hurling to the ground he grabbed a hold of the basket "I've never actually been here, but I have read about this place. This region is also known as the Fantasy Region because of all of the strange things that have been happening over the years." stated James "Well it would be my fantasy to get away from you numskulls!” shouted Meowth as he pulled himself back into the basket. "I think the days of use daydreaming of the perfect fantasy are over you two. Take a look at this." urged Jessie James and Meowth both grabbed the binoculars from Jessie each of them looking through one side of the binoculars. "Hay look it's the twerp and his Pikachu." stated James "Yea and he's with those other two twerp's that he was traveling with in Kanto." noted Meowth "But who are those other four people with him?" wondered James "Who cares? Now that we found the twerp and his Pikachu we can steal it and give it to the boss like we always planned." laughed Jessie "After so long of not being able to capture Pikachu we can finally try once again." laughed James "And once we have Pikachu will finally be rich." They all chanted ........................................................ Meanwhile back down on the ground Ash and co continue walking toward T-Town talking to each other. "Hay Chris how long did it take you to complete your training with Timothy?" asked Ash "Well it took about a week for him to teach me the basic's for using aura, but it took me about three months before I actually got the hang of it." explained Chris "Is the training he put you through tough?" asked Ash "Yeah...it might seem easy in the beginning, but you'll see later that it's a lot harder that it looks." nodded Chris "Sounds harsh." thought Ash "Some of it is, but no pain no gain as he would say. All of the intense training that you'll go through will be all worth it in the end. Trust me." assured Chris All of a sudden there was an explosion in front of then and they were engulfed in a large cloud of black smoke. "What's going on?” wondered Rodney coughed "I can't see a thing." coughed Misty "Prepare for trouble, cause we're back on the scene." rhymed a female voice "And make it double, cause we're planning a brand new scheme." rhymed A male voice "Those voice's...." thought Ash "To protect the world from devastation." rhymed The female voice "To unite all peoples within our nation." rhymed The male voice "To denounce the evils of truth and love." rhymed The female voice "To extend our reach to the stars above." rhymed The male voice "Jessie." said The female voice "James." said The male voice "Meowth now that's a name." said Another male voice When the smoke finally cleared Ash, Misty and Brock saw Jessie and Jamie were standing in front of them. They then saw Mewoth was also standing in front of them and he had Pikachu in a pair of large white hands. "Pika...Pi!" shouted Pikachu struggling to get free. "Hay give me Pikachu back!" shouted Ash "Sorry twerp, but we haven't seen Pikachu in a long time. I think we'll hang onto him for awhile." laughed Jessie "Who are they?" asked Rodney "They are a fraction of Team Rocket that's been after Ash's Pikachu for a very long time now." explained Brock "Well don't worry Ash I think they'll be making an early exit today then." smiled Rodney as he grabbed a pokéball off his belt. "I'll help you out." smiled Chris as he grabbed a pokéball off his belt. "Not without a fight." rebuffed James as he and Jessie both grabbed a pokéball of their belt. "Pika?" wondered Pikachu as his ears stood up looking. "What's up Pikachu?" asked Meowth "Chu...Pika." motioned Pikachu pointing at something behind Team Rocket. "What's he saying?" asked Jessie as they all looked behind them. They all looked behind them up the road and then few minutes later they saw a large cloud of dust headed toward them. "What's the..." said James, but before he got a chance to say anything else something zipped pass them and sent them flying into the air. “Looks like we had to catch the early flight.” sighed Mewoth "And we didn't even get to put up a fight." sighed James "Yea and we didn't even get much face time!” shouted Jessie "Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off to soon!" shouted Jessie, James and Meowth disappearing into the sky. "Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he went flying through the air. "Don't worry Pikachu I got you!" shouted Ash as he caught him. Just then something quickly zipped pass them all leaving them in a cloud of dust. Everybody started coughing and then they heard something come to a screeching stop. "What was that...did anybody see what it was." coughed Rodney They all looked behind them and saw a tall figure in the cloud of dust walking toward them, but could make it out. When the dust cloud finally cleared they all saw Timothy standing in front of them. "Hay its Timothy. Long time no see." greeted Chris "What's up everybody." greeted Timothy "Well we were just about to battle that Team Rocket group until you ran them over." retorted Rodney "Oh my bad." laughed Timothy as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well it's too late now...and I was really looking forward to a battle with Team Rocket." sighed Rodney "Don't worry...we know Team Rocket and they'll be back." assured Misty "So where's the fire Timothy? Where are you headed in such a rush?" asked Chris "Well I’m not really in a rush. I'm going home to get ready to leave again." corrected Timothy "Where to?" asked Chris "This time I’m leaving with my pokémon. I've decided to go finish my Jetix League Challenge." grinned Timothy "Well if you’ve decided to finish yours I’m going to enter." noted Chris "Me too! I was going to enter it soon anyway after I got through with the mission." agreed Ash "What made you decide to finish?" asked Rodney "Nothing in particular." shrugged Timothy "Come on...let's go to T-Town’s Pokémon Center and sign up." hurried Chris They all hurried toward T-Town and after a couple of minutes they had finally made it into town. Once there they went to the pokémon center where they where surprised when Alicia greeted Timothy. "Well it's been nearly 8 months since you up and disappeared. Now you've finally decided to return. So where were you?" questioned Alicia in a sassy though polite manner as she stood behind the counter. "Hi Alicia...nice to see you too." greeted Timothy laughed "Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Alicia lughing "Yea these two want to enter the Jetix’s Pokémon League Challenge." motioned Timothy pointing at Ash and Chris. "Ok let me see your pokédex's?” asked Alicia Chris grabbed the pokédex top off of his wrist leaving only the black band, before he handed it to Alicia. She took the pokédex up to the computer and with a cord plugged it up to the computer and began typing on it. After a few minutes she unplugged the cord and then placed the pokédex back on the counter. "Alright you’re all ready." smiled Alicia "Thanks." nodded Chris as he grabbed his pokédex. "Alright your turn." said Alicia "Oh ok." nodded Ash as he passed her his pokédex. "Well Timothy I guess you'll need to restock on your supplies won't you?" asked Rodney "Yeah, but I’ll do that later." shrugged Timothy "So you’re going to restart your league challenge?" asked Alicia "Yep." nodded Timothy "Well good luck…I‘ll be rooting for you." smiled Alicia as she passed Ash back his pokédex. "Thanks...alright everybody lets go." hurried Timothy as they all left out of the pokémon center and toward his house. "So Timothy is finally back. Thing's should really get interesting around here now. Harechil, Blissey let's head out." ordered Alicia "Har.“ nodded Harechil "Bliss." nodded Blissey They all walked back toward Timothy's house, but on the way the stopped at the intersection of the roads that lead to Route 2 toward Rubicon Bridge. "Well I guess I’ll be seeing you two at the Pokémon league." guessed Chris "Count on it." nodded Ash "Would you really doubt it." smirked Timothy "Come on brother I want to see mommy." hurried Myra pulling on Chris's shirt. "Alright, but before we leave I have a question to ask you Timothy?" asked Chris "I already know what you’re going to ask. So let me tell you the best way I can...there is nothing more that I can teach you. If you want to regain control of your pokémon you'll have to prove to him once again that your worthy of being his trainer." explained Timothy "How do I do that though?" asked Chris "Well that's for you to find out. Until the time for you to prove yourself to him once again come's then you shouldn't worry, so just go with the flow until then. You never know your power alone might be enough to impress him and get him to trust you again one day." assured Timothy "Alright I’ll go with that then." nodded Chris "Well I’ll see you two later. I'm itching to get home to see all my pokémon." hurried Timothy as he rushed off toward his house. "We’ll see y'all later." smiled Tanza as they all walked away waving good-bye. When they finally caught up with Timothy they saw that he was standing in front of his house as if he was taking in the sights. Just then they saw Kachu look out the window and saw his face suddenly light when he aw Timothy. The door suddenly flew open and Kachu, Nina, Nikita and Lucaria all came quickly running out of the house. Kachu jumped into Timothy's arm's knocking him down and he buried his face in his shirt and hugged him with all his might while crying. "Pi...Ka." cried Kachu "Sorry I’ve been gone for so long. I guess I had more than just a few things I had to clear up with myself, but don't worry I’m here now and I don't think I’ll be going anywhere for awhile." smiled Timothy "Pika?" asked Kachu as he looked at Timothy with tears still in his eyes. "Promise. Now everybody give me some love." smiled Timothy Nina, Nikita and Lucaria all ran up to Timothy and joined Kachu in hugging Timothy. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Tanza, and Rodney all looked and smiled as Timothy, Lucaria, Nina, Nikita, and Kachu all laughed happily. "It's good to hear Kachu, Nina, Nikita and Lucaria laugh again." smiled Tanza "So what do you say we go get something to eat? I've got some news that I think you all might like to hear.” stated Timothy Kachu, Nina, and Nikita all happily nodded as Lucaria helped Timothy to his feet. She then reached into her gold belt and pulled out a letter before handing it to him. He opened up the letter and it read "Missing you come see me soon". "Don't worry I will soon." mumbled Timothy as he folded the letter up and put it in his jacket. "Anything wrong?" asked Tanza "Nope...let's go eat, I’ll cook." urged Timothy They all followed Timothy and his pokémon into the house, where they then went into the kitchen. To Be Continued......... Category:Season 1 Content